Jin's Revenge
by BahamutZERO
Summary: Account of Jin's exploits after the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3 with original plot. *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Disclaimer: Namco owns all the characters portrayed in the following story. Yep, every single one.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The recurring nightmare... It happened again. Jin stood amidst the flames of the burning cabin. His mother was no where to be found. Screaming in anguish, he flung himself to the ground, beating it with his fists, cursing. Suddenly, in a flash of light, a great being appeared in the light of the scorching flames. Squinting ahead, Jin made out the figure of a large humanoid beast holding a human head. Jin's eyes widened. He could see that the head was that of his mother's. Without thinking, he charged straight at the beast...  
  
And then he woke up. Jin sat straight up in his bed, dripping with sweat. It happened again. The same nightmare every night, haunting him. Jin still remembered that day; the heat of the flames burned his soul and weakened his heart. Clenching his fists, Jin thrashed around his bed, trying to shake off the emotions. He jumped up and placed a hand against the wall of the small room. He seethed every time he thought of Ogre. "AAAARRRGGGHH," he screamed. He banged his fist into the wall, creating a hole. The Devil Gene in his body was back again. Ever since the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3, he felt it's essence within him. It sometimes took control of him. But Jin learned to resist it and even manipulate it to a certain extent. When he was in control, he used the Devil Gene's immense power to battle his way through scores of Tekkenshu. However, something was wrong. It was taking more and more concentration to suppress the evil within. Jin closed his eyes... Seconds later, after he was calm, he sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
So many things had gone wrong in his life. Jun's death, Heihachi's betrayal, the Devil Gene, and now this. It was as if fate was torturing him. The only time Jin felt truly happy was when he lived his life in the secluded mountains with Jun. Thinking about her made him somewhat serene. He was soon in a trance like state, reliving the only memories he was fond of. Of course, another thing that allowed him some of his sanity was Ling Xiaoyu. He had never had deep feelings for her, but he always suspected she did for him. A swirling mass of good memories enveloped his consciousness. But deep beneath that, he could still feel Heihachi's presence and the events of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3...  
  
(A park on the Mishima Zaibatsu grounds)  
  
Jin walked along the cobble stoned path in the park. He was on a mission. Like his mother instructed him, he was looking for his only family, Heihachi Mishima. As he rounded a corner, he heard a deep voice behind him growl "What are you doing here, boy?" Jin slowly turned around to see a an old man accompanied by a large grizzly bear. The man had grey, spike hair. Jin's voice quivered somewhat as he spoke "Um, i-is Heihachi Mishima on the grounds, sir?" The old man frowned a little and replied "You are speaking to him." "YOU are Heihachi Mishima?? I don't know how to tell you this, but... I am your grandson." "WHAT!?"  
  
(A dojo in the Zaibatsu compound)  
  
Heihachi and Jin were seated on the floor. Heihachi had already formulated his plan and was now preparing Jin for his endeavor. "Jin, as part Mishima, you have command of a technique passed down through our family from generation to generation. With this, you can summon the power of lightning to aid you in battle." And so Jin, learned to control this power. After many months, Jin had harnessed the lightning and toned it to perfection, so great was his desire to avenge Jun. Enduring Heihachi's grueling, almost inhumane training, Jin defeated Ogre but was betrayed by Heihachi. Jin had used the Devil Gene within him to escape that night.  
  
And the rest was history. Jin opened his eyes and reality came rushing back to him. He had done this often and it was no different. Still, something seemed to be calling for him. Shaking the feeling, he climbed back into his bed and lay there. Memories of his mother slowly lulled him to sleep... ****************************************************************  
  
Okay, so that's Chapter 1. I'll try to get Chapter 2 up fast if I get some decent input on this. Until then, thanks for reading this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jin's Revenge by BahamutZERO  
  
Disclaimer: Namco owns everything.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jin awoke. The light of day shined through the windows of his tiny room. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He got dressed and went into his kitchen to eat something. He lived in a small cabin on the edge of town where he could have his privacy. The cabin was not far from the woods so he could enjoy his favorite unwinding activity...  
  
Forest bathing...  
  
In an hour, Jin set off into the forest. He walked along a small dirt trail for a while until he came to a large weeping willow. It's branches hung out over a small pond that was only about 3 feet deep. It was fed by a small stream splashing down from a rocky ledge, making a tiny waterfall. Jin shed his clothing and waded into the water. It's coolness soothed him mind and body. He waded over to the waterfall and stood underneath it with his eyes closed. The feeling of the water trickling down his back was wonderful...  
  
After a couple of hours, Jin left the pond and returned to his home. Realizing that his cupboards were nearly bare, hw decided to go into town to the store. Jin had no car, but he didn't mind the walk much. As he crossed a busy intersection, he heard a small shrill cry echo from an alley to his left. Jin's curiosity was aroused, so he proceeded down the alley. At the end, he found Hwoarang and his gang mugging a homeless bum. Upon seeing Jin, the man became wide eyed and stared. Hwoarang followed his glance and his eyes fell on Jin, who stood straight up and stared back. "So, Kazama finally comes out of the woods," Hwoarang said, with some amusement. "Of course, one simply must venture into a deserted alley to find a punk like you," Jin shot back coldly. One Hwoarang's adherents whispered "Want him taken out?" Hwoarang whispered back "Yes, but I'll take care of that." Hwoarang's gang casually shouldered past Jin and left the alley. Hwoarang smiled a cocky smile and said "Well, since I never had the chance to even the score with you, I guess now's the time. We had a draw lat time, Kazama, but now I'm gonna kick your ass." Jin laughed out loud. "If you really want to be beaten that badly, then come," Jin replied. The two engaged in a fight...  
  
The burning forest created dense plumes of smoke. With the sky a deep red, Kazuya held up his last opponent by his neck. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky. "Pathetic," Kazuya muttered, throwing the man to the ground. Kazuya surveyed the destruction. His Devil Gene held so much power! If only he could find the other half. "Jin Kazama," Kazuya said. "He holds my other half. He possesses the rest of my power. If I can acquire that part of the Devil Gene, I will become omnipotent!!" A maniacal laugh could be heard miles away.  
  
Hwoarang hit the ground hard after Jin's vicious uppercut. With blood dribbling down his chin, Hwoarang stood back up and tried to rush Jin with a series of blazing fast kicks. Jin easily stepped aside, dodged, ducked, and swerved to avoid the blows, then came back another uppercut. Crouching low, he leaped at Hwoarang with a left uppercut, launching the blood talon in the air, only to come crashing to the ground once more. Jin was not even panting. He eyed Hwoarang's unconscious form on the ground, then turned his heel and strode away. ***********************************************************  
  
Coming up, in chapter 3, the plot thickens. Please review if you can. If not, thanks for reading this anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in Tekken.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Darkness is like a veil. It covers everything. The absence of light can sometimes be one of the most horrifying things one can experience. Jin had begun to welcome darkness in his cabin. It kept him clam and he could concentrate on his meditation. He always thought of some purpose for his existence. He had no goals, no accomplishments to strive for, nothing. Yet, he still felt an odd sensation when he thought like this. He swore that someone, something was beckoning him to kill. He grew convinced that something in this world wanted him. Something needed him. He did not know why or how, but he knew that whatever it wanted, it wanted him dead.  
  
Xiaoyu was sitting in her math class, very close do dozing off. She never like math and her teacher was particularly boring. As her eyes shut, she felt a twinge of pain in her ribs as her friend, Miharu, jabbed her with a pencil. "Wake up," she whispered. Xiaoyu sat up in her desk and pretended to listen to the teacher, but the monotony was too much to bear. Her thoughts were almost drowned out by the teacher's ranting "Then we subtract the numerator from the hypotenuse and place the answer, X, on the other side of the equation where we..." After what seemed to be an eternity, the bell rang and Xiaoyu picked up her books and left the room. Her spirits were brightened considerably as she left. "I can't believe the teacher," she said to Miharu. "He just talks on and on. I couldn't sleep even if you let me try!" "Well," Miharu responded. "I have to admit that it was pretty boring but Xiao, you've been acting a little weird lately." "What do you mean?" "It's just that sometimes you're off in your own little world. The other day, I was talking to you, and you just stared straight ahead, not even nodding or anything." "Sorry. It's just that I've been thinking." "About Jin?" "Yeah. I never saw him after the tournament." "Do you think he's alive?" "Maybe... I don't know." As they rounded the corner to go to lunch, Xiaoyu kept to herself the fact that she was SURE Jin was alive. She missed and often wondered if she would ever see him again.  
  
Later that day, Xiaoyu returned to the Zaibatsu compound and entered the mansion that was her home. Heihachi was never around as usual. He was always down in the labs talking to his scientists and he seldom showed up to dinner anymore. Xiaoyu went down the hall that led to her room. It was across from Jin's and since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, it was vacant. Xiaoyu opened the door and looked inside. Everything was as Jin left it. On his dresser, she found a picture of Jin caught in the arms of a very happy Panda. She chuckled to herself remembering when Jin first met Panda. She took the picture, put it in her bag, and left the room. Xiaoyu was just about to enter her own room when she noticed that the large double doors into Heihachi's study were open just a crack. With her curiosity aroused, she went up to the door and peaked inside. There was nobody in there. She looked around and decided to enter. She knew she could get in big trouble if Heihachi found her in here, but something about the room made her enter. It was dead silent. She walked over to the computer sitting on the desk. Everything seemed just as plain as could be except for a small program or something called "G Corp" on the taskbar. Looking up to see if anyone was coming, Xiaoyu gently moved the mouse and clicked on "G Corp." Images flashed before her eyes. A title called "Devil-Human Integration Project" came up. Xiaoyu's heart began to beat faster. "What in the world is this?" she thought. She read the document...  
  
"TO: Mr. Heihachi Mishima RE: Experiment  
  
It has come to our attention that you have been performing biological experiments on Ogre's genomic material. As you may know, our scientists here at G Corporation have reached a breakthrough. Ogre's genome is so powerful that it cannot be combined with any type of normal human DNA. It is impossible to splice in genes that grant human characteristics such as appearance or self awareness. However, we have discovered that the Devil Gene may be potent enough to counteract the effects of the Ogre's genome. We found evidence of the Devil Gene inside the genome of your son, Kazuya. After his escape, he have decided that if you could acquire his genomic data, we can create a new powerful life form. Since his apparent death, we have no way of recovering the Devil Gene because we could not find his body. If Kazuya had a son, he may have inherited the gene. By all means, you must seek out this individual. In the mean time we will keep working on an alternate solution, should this plan fail."  
  
Xiaoyu stood up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly minimized the report and left the office. Just as she took a step away from the door, she heard the unmistakable growl of Heihachi's voice "What are you doing here?" Xiaoyu put an innocent look on her face and simply replied "Why, I just got home from school, sir." After eyeing her suspiciously, Heihachi entered his study and shut the door. Xiaoyu went to her room and laid down on her bed. She was there for a long time, thinking about what she had just seen. She couldn't believe tat Jin possessed this power. From then on, she made a resolve to find Jin and straighten this business out.  
  
Kazuya leaned back in his chair with the glare of his monitor shining on his face. He had intercepted many reports and whatnot from G Corporation, but this sparked much interest. "If I can get to Jin first, I will have the complete gene in my blood. Heihachi will never be able to stop me from destroying him and his precious zaibatsu." An evil smile crept up on his face... ***********************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, because there's more coming! Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the disclaimers in previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Another day of school gone by. Ling was never into school that much. She made decent grades but otherwise it was pretty boring. She was walking down a busy street after school that day. Her startling discovery last night hung in her head. What was Heihachi up to? What would he do if he found Jin? She grew determined to find Jin and warn him at all costs.  
  
Behind her, a black car pulled up and slowly followed her. Ling took occasional glances at the car. It had tinted windows so she couldn't see the driver. As her suspicions grew, she noticed an alley to her right. Suddenly, she sprinted down the alley in hopes of losing the car. As she turned back to look, the car stopped and four men with black suits and dark sunglasses stepped and approached her. One of them spoke "Ling Xiaoyu? On the orders of Heihachi Mishima, you are to come with us." Ling was astonished. Had they found her out? "What do you mean?" she asked. With a slightly irritated voice another man said "We have a surveillance tape that depicts you accessing Heihachi's private files. If you do not come quietly, we will be forced to take you. You don't want that, do you?" The other men laughed but little did they realize that Ling was starting to get mad. One of the men reached out and grabbed Ling's arm. BIG MISTAKE. Ling twisted his arm and pulled it down, flipping the man over. Another one ran up. Ling used her Storming Flower, thrusting her palm into his stomach. He was sent flying into a dumpster. The two other men ran up. Ling did graceful front layout, landing behind them and delivering a swift kick to one who turned around and sweep to knock the other off his feet. Looking back to the street, Ling saw another car pull up and more men jumped out. Ling sprinted down the alley taking a right at a fork to come face to face with four more men, each holding a pistol. Ling turned around went the other direction. The unmistakable sound of gun fire erupted and Ling could feel the bullets whizzing past her. She burst out into another street and rolled over the hood of a passing car. Darting into another alley, she rounded a corner and stopped to catch her breath. When she was about to move on, a man hiding in the shadows raised his gun up and hit Ling over the head. Ling became dizzied and disoriented. Colors and blurred together. She tried to run, but her body felt numb, so hard was the blow. She collapsed...  
  
With her eyes slightly open, she could make out the shape of a man holding a gun to her face. Suddenly, he was knocked away and the sound of a body hitting the floor registered a thought of hope in her mind. She could hear more fighting. Yelling, punching, bones breaking, she not could tell what was happening but she had one directive. Had to run... Had to get away... It was no use but somehow, the fighting stopped. The last thing Ling saw was a man in a hooded jacket reaching down to her. Then she blacked out.  
  
Swirling masses of light and shape bombarded Ling's eyes. She awoke in a small bed. Raising herself up, she felt the bump on her head. It hurt but she felt alert and ready. Her vision was returning to normal and when it did, what she saw put a huge smile on her face. "JIN!!" Jin was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He looked very calm and cool, just like always. Ling jumped out of the bed and ran to Jin, putting her arms around his neck. Jin took a step back almost as if he was afraid. Eventually he put his arms around her as well and the two embraced for a long time. Finally, Ling stepped back. "Jin," she said. "I can't believe it! You're alive!" "I won't die that easily," he said with a small smile. Ling told him everything she knew, about Heihachi, his plan, and the danger he faced. Jin took it all in with a strange coolness. When she was finished, Ling asked him what he was going to do. Jin stood up and said "The only thing I can do is... kill Heihachi. I know it sounds terrible but he wants to kill me. After all he betrayed me. Everyone has betrayed me. Sometimes I think even mother betrayed me." "Jin! How could you say that? She loved you and-" "Really!?" he yelled fiercely. "Why did she have to abandon me!? If it weren't for Ogre... ARGH!!" He fell to his knees and pounded the floor. "Jin, what's wrong!?" Ling said. She then realized that perhaps this Devil Gene was doing it. She put her hand on his shoulder and helped him up. "Jin, I can't even imagine what you've gone through." Ling said. "But I'll help you do anything. I promise." Jin looked at her. "Do you know what the Devil Gene has done to me?" "No..." Jin removed his shirt to reveal large black marks on his entire upper torso. Ling stepped away and gasped. "What- what is this?" "The Devil Gene gives me power beyond belief. But, it is so hard to control it. I'm afraid I might try to hurt you and I couldn't stop myself. That's why you have to get away from here, Ling. Fast." Ling thought for a minute. She had no idea how this happened to Jin but... "Jin, I'm going to stand by you always. So don't worry." Later that night, Ling was sleeping in Jin's bed, while Jin laid down on his couch. All he could think of was his revenge. Thoughts of anger and hate continued to consume him and surprisingly, it helped him sleep.  
  
Kazuya awoke to a sudden pain searing through his chest. His scar was burning again. It had been ever since he realized and used his power. He grew more determined every day to kill his son. Once he had done that, all will be his. All.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I know this may be a little Xiaoyu/Jin thing, but trust me it's not the focus of the story (sorry, Xiaoyin fans). Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 5 up ASAP so thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. I have a lot of stuff to get out of the way and I've been so busy lately, so I haven't had much time to update. Anyway, here's chapter 5, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The crowd burst into cheers for their champion. This man was undefeated, soundly beating up everyone who dared challenge him. Another fighter tried his luck. And seconds after the match began, he lost to one punch that sent him flying back into the walls of the cage. Paul Phoenix cracked his knuckles. He had won another fight. As he stepped out of the cage to go home, he saw a man leaning against the bleachers. He had spiked hair and a hooded jacket. Paul instantly recognized him as someone from the Mishima clan. "Hey!" Paul called to him. Jin slowly turned around to face Paul. "What do you want?" Jin answered. "What's your name?" "Jin Kazama." Paul thought for a minute. He had all the trademarks of a Mishima but his last name was Kazama... "Can you fight?" Paul asked. Jin slowly smiled.  
  
Ling awoke in Jin's bed and looked around. Jin was no where in sight. She searched in and around the house but found no sign of him. Where could he be?  
  
Jin's uppercut pierced Paul's guard and sent him flying through the air. He hit the ground with a loud thud and rolled over. Gritting his teeth, Paul sprang up and rushed at Jin with his deadly Phoenix Smasher. It was a solid hit but to Paul's amazement, Jin shrugged it off like a mosquito bite. Delivering a fast roundhouse, Jin knocked Paul off his feet, flinging him over sideways to come crashing to the ground again. Jin smirked as he watched Paul struggle to his feet. "Had enough?" Jin asked. Paul bit of lip bitterly. "Yeah, you're strong," Paul replied. He had no idea how Jin was this powerful. He did know one thing... "Next time, it'll be different. Remember that Kazama." Paul walked away and jumped off the cage platform. Jin didn't care. He thought Paul would provide some sort of challenge, but he was not. Jin was looking fro someone to fight, someone to ready him for his battle against Heihachi. Apparently, Heihachi was the only man capable of defeating him. Jin jumped off the platform and headed home.  
  
Later, Ling was walking around in the forest near the cabin, still in search of Jin. She continued walking off the trail when she found Jin in some sort of pond, forest bathing. "Hi, Jin," Ling said quietly. Jin turned around and looked into her eyes. "Ling, so you found this place," Jin replied. For a long time they just stood there. "Well, Jin, I hope I'm not bothering you," Ling said as she got up to leave. Jin let her go. A while later, Ling realized that as scarred as Jin was, he still had a goodness in his heart. Just like Kazuya. Jun tried to bring out the good in Kazuya and look at what happened to him. Ling was also trying this with Jin, but she was truly afraid something bad would happen.  
  
The search had begun. An infuriated Heihachi ordered his forces to hunt down Ling and Jin. He could not let his plan fail. He was focused one thing; a unification between himself and Ogre's genome. If only he could acquire the Devil Gene... Intelligence for Ling and Jin's whereabouts finally arrived. They were hiding out in a small wood cabin at the edge of the city. "Right underneath my nose," Heihachi thought. He gave the order to attack...  
  
Jin settled down on his couch. However, he could not get something out of his mind. It was always Jun. He could not stop thinking about her. Revenge consumed him. He increased the intensity of his desire to destroy Heihachi. Before he fall asleep, he heard Ling scream in the other room. Jin jumped out of the couch and bolted down the hall way. Opening the door to her room, he found two soldier wearing black with metallic helms and night vision gear lying on the floor in front of Ling. "I just did what came naturally," Ling shrugged. A gun shot rang out. As powerful as Jin was, even a simple hand gun could deliver a mortal wound. Taking Ling's hand, he peeked around the corner of the hall and spotted a lone soldier. Jin dashed into the room and delivered a punch right into the soldier's gut as he turned around. He was knocked through the wooden wall in a flurry of scattered wooden splinters. Just then, he heard the unmistakable sound a pistol slide clicking behind his head. In a whoosh of air, his assailant was knocked into a wall. Jin turned to find Ling standing there, but it was not her. "Hwoarang!!" Jin said. "How did you find this place?" "No time for that, Kazama. Let's get the hell out of here!" Ling joined them in the room and the three got outside and ran into the forest. "Wait... Jin. I need to catch... my breath," Ling huffed. The three of them stopped in a small clearing and sat down. They sat there in the darkness for a minute until Hwoarang broke the silence. "You're pretty lucky I saw those guys and followed them. I don't know why I saved your ass, though." Jin managed a laugh. "But, seriously, why did you do it?" Ling asked. Hwoarang smirked, "Because I wanna have rematch. You can't die on me yet, Jin." Jin was about to respond when he heard another gun shot. The three of them got up and began another run through the darkness...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 6 is coming up, so don't touch that dial (or something like that). Oh, by the way, I've also been writing a humor story, too, so after this is finished I can post the story and some chapters for it right away. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (but wish I did).  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating for so long. My computer crashed from a virus, so it took a while to get things fixed. Luckily I managed to salvage the other chapters, including this one which was only half finished when this virus showed up. So here is chapter 6, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I was saved, back then," Kazuya said. "Do you know what it's like to come so close to death?" The woman he was talking to was slender with brown eyes and silk black hair. A mysterious radiance emanated form her, the only reason Kazuya told her these things. Jun Kazama... "No, I don't," Jun said. Kazuya looked back at the night sky. "It's like... you feel your life slowly draining out of you. Your very essence begins to disappear. But as it left me, it was replaced by another force. Something that was coming from the bowels of hell. This devil gave me the strength to live on." Kazuya suddenly awoke. Another strange dream with Jun. He did not understand why they came so often. Kazuya knew that Jin could overcome whatever plan Heihachi had for him. After all, Jin was Kazuya's son and, like his father, displayed that same power to survive.  
  
Another soldier hit the dirt from one of Hwoarang's finely toned kicks. "How many more of these damn soldiers are gonna show up?" he said. Panting heavily, Ling sat on a large broken tree stump. "I don't know," she said, "but we have to find a way out of here. We've almost run a complete circle in the woods. Think we're anywhere near the city limits?" "Yeah, I know a place where we can stay," Hwoarang said. Jin nodded in approval and started running with Hwoarang and Ling. As they headed into a clearing, they slowed to a walk as Jin lead the way. "Wait, stop," Hwoarang whispered. Eyes wide, he saw a small red dot appear on Jin's chest. The sniper rifle roared with an ear-splitting bang, but to Hwoarang's surprise, he found Jin standing with a bullet in his open hand. "How the hell...?" They took off running again with more gunshots heard from behind. Finally, they burst out of the woods and followed Hwoarang down an old street. Apparently, they had lost their assailants. They stopped for a moment and Hwoarang couldn't stand it anymore. "What the hell is with you, Kazama? I mean, you catch bullets, you beat the shit out of anyone who gets near you. What happened to you, man?" Jin just chuckled. "I'll tell you later. Now you said you had a safe place for us." Hwoarang motioned for them to follow him. After walking down a few streets, they stopped in front of a large warehouse. Going inside, Hwoarang led them to a side door and opened it. They descended a stair case and went into a corridor with concrete walls. They soon emerged in a complex of rooms and halls, with thugs lounging around on old couches. "Welcome to my home," Hwoarang said. Jin couldn't resist laughing. "Wow, I'm impressed," Jin said sarcastically. "This is where me and my gang live. Just be lucky I had the heart to bring you here." "Hwoarang," Ling asked. "How can you afford this place? I mean, you have food and a TV and whatnot." "Well, we run a little business. We arrange fights with other gangs." Jin objected. "Yes, he lets fighters on his team lose to raise the stakes, then Hwoarang here is supposed to come back and beat the opposing team. He's a swindler." Hwoarang smirked at this. "I like of think of it as business." They proceeded through the rest of the complex. It wasn't a very fashionable place, but it would do for now.  
  
An hour later, Jin and Ling as settled down in one of the small bedrooms. Jin was standing out in the hall thinking, when Paul walked up to him. "Paul! Why am I not surprised to see you in here?" Jin said coolly. "Because I'd like to have that rematch sometime soon." Paul responded. "And also because I'm helping Hwoarang manage this place. Paul shouldered his way past Jin. "Bastard," Jin muttered, as Ling walked out. "Something wrong Jin?" she asked. Jin stood there in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke again. "Ling, tomorrow I have to go to the Mishima compound to confront Heihachi. I know you'll probably want to go with me, but I can't let you." Ling was actually just about to ask if she could go, but simply said, "Why." Jin let out a sigh. "Because it's dangerous. Heihachi will be expecting me. I know it. I care for you too greatly to get you involved in this. That's why-" "Jin, we have a problem!" Hwoarang called. Jin ran up the stairs and went outside the warehouse, where Paul and Hwoarang were staring at a huge metal humanoid figure. "What the hell is that?" Paul wondered aloud. It was standing perfectly still. "That," Jin said. "Would be one of the Jack prototypes. The Zaibatsu had been trying to come up with robotic fighters. Some of the experiments led to these machines. I only saw one once and it was malfunctioning. Apparently, they've worked out the bugs."  
  
With that, Jack began to step toward them, each metallic foot fall causing the ground to rumble. "I'm gonna bust this thing up!" Paul yelled. He rushed it with his deadly Phoenix Smasher, but it was no use. Jack took the blow and picked Paul up, flinging him away like a rag doll. "Hwoarang go behind him," Jin said, as he felt the Devil Gene bubbling up inside of him. "It's me he's after." Hwoarang circled around as Jin took a stance, standing up to the 8 foot tall machine. Jack tried the first attack. Raising his hands, he tried an overhead smash, which Jin easily dodged and retaliated with an uppercut. Jack's foot was lifted off the ground but he came back down and picked Jin up in the air. Hwoarang sprang up and let loose a flurry of kicks, connecting on Jack's sides, legs, and head. They didn't seem to be effective, as Jack threw Jin off to the side and sent an unbelievingly fast punch, knocking Hwoarang clear across the pavement. Jin was getting angry. He knew anger, it was his fuel. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he dashed up to Jack and wrapped his right hand around it's neck. Jack swung with his right, but Jin caught it with his left and twisted the arm, and then pulled it up. This would break a human's arm, but for Jack, it was completely ripped off. Jin threw the arm away as electricity cackled from damage circuits in Jack's destroyed arm. Yelling in anguish, Jin began to raise Jack off the ground, holding it by one hand. Jin raised his left fist and delivered an uppercut square under Jack's chin, sending Jack flying across the street. Paul and Hwoarang, who had recovered, stared in astonishment. Jin suddenly felt dizzy. He collapsed to one knee and soon he felt his vision fading. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was Paul standing over him...  
  
Jin awoke in a bed back in Hwoarang's hideout. He opened his eyes and sat up, finding Ling sitting on the edge of the bed. "That was really something Jin," Ling said. Jin just nodded, but said nothing. Ling suddenly burst out. "Jin, I feel like I'm afraid of you! You're dangerous. I don't why but... it feels like... this Devil Gene is trying to reject me. Like it's using it's power to keep me away from you." Jin lowered his head. He thought of his mother again. How would she feel if she were right here? "Listen, Ling. I know what you mean. But, I won't let this thing control me. I want to be close to you," Jin said as he slowly edged towards her. "You make me feel whole again. Ever since Heihachi betrayed me, I feel like I'm alone. Like there's a part of me missing. I used to think it was my mother, but now..." Jin came closer to Ling, his eyes locked on hers. "I realized..." They were even closer. "The missing part was..." Ling could feel Jin's warm aura emanating over her. "...you..." There lips met. Ling was on fire. The feeling of Jin's lips sent shivers down her spine. Jin leaned back on the bed with Ling and soon, they engaged in something more...  
  
(BUT THIS IS RATED PG-13!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Well, I wonder what happens next. Anyway, sorry about the long wait, but now you can expect more frequent updates. Big thanks to all who have stuck with me from the very first chapter. Until next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Disclaimer: Namco owns Tekken, not me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ling awoke the next morning in a haze. Despite what happened last night, she couldn't remember all the details. She spread out on the small bed expecting Jin to be there, but he wasn't. Sitting up, Ling looked around the room to find it empty except for her clothes on the cold floor. Picking them up, she got dressed and headed outside to find Jin, Hwoarang, and Paul looking out into the streets, towards the Zaibatsu compound. They seemed to be discussing something important. "How do you think we can get in?" Paul wondered aloud. "I knew that place off the back of my hand," Jin said. "In the gardens, there are a lot water filtration tanks stacked in the green house room. They used a series of ventilation ducts to help keep the water cool. If we shut down the tanks, I think we can use the ducts to get inside and-" Jin stopped talking abruptly when he saw Ling standing there. "I suppose you're thinking of going with us?" Jin sighed. Ling nodded. "Ling, I can't let you go. It's-" "Too dangerous?" Ling snapped. "Jin, I have to go with you. I have to follow you through this mess to the end." Jin slowly nodded. He began to understand what she was saying. Even if he did try to stop her, he knew he couldn't do it. Hwoarang leaned against the wall. "Okay, we're going to help you, Jin. I want to see this for myself. But when it's all over, we're still having that rematch." Jin smiled. "You can count on it."  
  
They had decided to wait until nightfall. They approached the compound from east. Despite arriving on the grounds, they still had quite a ways to walk until they reached the actual walls. The Zaibatsu compound was immensely huge. Walls with cameras, electrified fences, heavily armed guards on duty for the front gates, the gardens, and it was all crowned with a central mansion and dojo. When they finally reached the walls, they helped Jin climb over the top. Jin landed on the other side and snuck around to the large slatted door. He opened the door to let Ling, Paul, and Hwoarang in and then quickly shut it. "Okay," Jin whispered. "Paul, you and Hwoarang head for the control room and shut of the power supply to the water tanks. Ling and I will go and open the ducts. We'll meet in the green house in ten minutes." Paul nodded and ran off with Hwoarang. "Ling," Jin whispered again. "We're in a corner of the gardens. Follow me." Ling stayed close behind Jin. Crouching slightly, Jin walked among the gardens, taking occasional glances around from behind a tree. Suddenly, he spot a sentry with his back turned. "Wait here," Jin said. Jin began to sneak up on the guard. He started by crouching walking, then brisk walking, and soon he was sprinting toward the guard. The sentry turned just in time to receive a kick in the hand, knocking his weapon away. Jin flipped him over and then crushed his chest with stomp. After the guard stopped writhing, Jin signaled for Ling to follow him. Finally, they reached the green house. Jin opened the door and went inside. The sprinklers were on to the keep the plants moist. He walked over to a ventilation hole. Almost as if on cue, the sprinklers stopped and the small light next to the grating turned red. "Looks like Paul and Hwoarang did it," Ling said. They climbed through the grating and crawled down the duct. After crawling for about 10 minutes, they finally reached another grating. Jin opened it and dropped into a small store room in the mansion.  
  
The mansion halls were quiet. Almost eerie quiet. Jin and Ling walked down the halls slowly until they came to the door of Heihachi's study. Jin kicked it open, expecting to see Heihachi, but the room was empty. Jin walked inside with a puzzled expression on his face. Ling closed the door behind them. "He must of gone to that secret door behind the bookcase," Jin said. "A secret door? Where does it lead?" Ling asked. Jin shrugged. "I don't know. It's the only part of the mansion I haven't been to." Jin pulled the bookcase aside and found a metal door. He was about to open it when the window behind the desk opened and Paul and Hwoarang came inside. "Found a ledge we could use to the climb the to the roof," Hwoarang explained. Jin opened the metal door which lead them down a darkened hallway to an elevator. Jin pushed the call button and grated doors opened.  
  
Kazuya was already in the mansion. Unlike Jin, he left a trail of dead bodies...  
  
At the bottom of the elevator shaft, the doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator. The hallways were slick and metallic. "This must be his labs," Jin thought. They proceeded down winding hallways, picking random directions. After passing through several rooms for genetics testing, they opened a large door which led to a huge dome room. The door quickly shut behind them. "Shit!" Hwoarang said as e ran over to the door. Paul examined it. "Damn, it looks like it's locked." Jin looked up to see a small room near the ceiling. And inside, was Heihachi. Suddenly, his voice boomed over the room. "Glad you make it, Jin. I knew you would come here if I was patient. But now, it's time for you to die." Jin laughed. It was almost a sinister laugh. "YOU kill ME? We'll see how that works out." Heihachi pressed a button on the computer and at the other end of the room another large door opened and 4 more Jacks walked in. "Still having grunts do the work for you?" Jin said cockily. "I'll tear these things to pieces!" "J- Jin?" Ling said. What was wrong with him? He was glowing a bright red as energy began to flow through him. It became unbearably hot in the room. The Jacks began to advance. Jin narrowed his eyes and focused on the one on the far left. He clenched his fists and rushed forwards...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Next chapter, confrontations abound! I hope like my little tale so far, so thanks for reading this. Chapter 8 should be here in a few days. Until then. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Disclaimer: Tekken is a registered trademark of Namco and this and that and blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
1 Jack was already down, and the others began to close on Jin. With a mighty uppercut, Jin knocked 1 clear up into the air. It landed with a heavy thud near where Hwoarang and Paul were attacking another Jack. Hwoarang sent a powerful roundhouse into it's face, while Paul used his Burning Fist into the Jack's gut. The Jack staggered backwards. Jin ripped the head off of the assailing Jack and sprinted towards another Jack. He sent a jumping uppercut, electricity exploding from his fists. At the same time, Hwoarang lifted the last Jack into the air with a powerful left kick. The two airborne Jacks collided and exploded. The commotion settled down as Hwoarang, Paul, and Ling walked to the center of the room. Before they could say anything to Jin, the door at the other end opened. Kazuya walked inside holding the corpse of Heihachi Mishima. He threw the body aside as Jin stared with utter disbelief. "Looks like I've saved you the trouble," Kazuya smirked.  
  
Jin could only stand there wondering why and how his father was here. He finally worked up the nerve to ask "What's going on here?" Kazuya raised his arms and flames engulfed the outer edges of the room, making a barrier between Jin and his companions. "I'll tell you what's going on, son," Kazuya said maniacally. "When this world was young, an angel and a demon fought for control of the earth. After so much time passed, the two could not keep up their battles and they eventually died. However, they each became an essence, and essence capable of bonding with another being with similar characteristics." Kazuya walked around Jin slowly. Jin did not turn to face him but continued to listen to his father's speech. "The angel found similarities with your mother, Jun Kazama. It became part of her. It does this by "killing" a half of the person's soul and filling that gap with it's own life. It did the same with me, manifesting itself in the form of a gene so that it could be passed on. However, genes are unpredictable. I could not believe father had the strength in his old bones to defeat me. Half of my gene was passed on to you. I completely embrace the values of this demon. But you are different. You are a dangerous mix of good and evil. But now, I will kill you. And when I do, our genes will be reunited. They will become one again. I will be all powerful and I will have you to thank for it. Prepare yourself, Jin Kazama. Your mother isn't here to die for you now!"  
  
Kazuya was so much more powerful than Jin had ever imagined. He attack with lightning quick speed. His blows would knock Jin several feet back, even when blocked. Jin focused his mind. He had to survive this fight. He went on the offensive and attacked his hated father with his most powerful techniques. Kazuya simply brushed them aside and countered with his first uppercut, and punch that connected with Jin's chin and sent him flying into the air. He landed on the ground but bounced back to his feet. Kazuya bent over laughing. "Jin! You're more pathetic than I thought! Certainly, you could have put up a better fight than this. But enough games, Jin. I'm going to show you what true power is." With that, Kazuya began a transformation. His skin turned purple. Fur began sweeping up his legs. The scar on his chest became blood red as did his eyes. Two horns erupted from the top of his head and a small red gem emerged from between his eyes. Finally, he bent over and two great wings sprang up. He flapped his leathery wings and rose into the air. "Now, then. Shall we continue?" Kazuya yelled as he swooped down to attack Jin. Jin rolled out of the way and landed in a crouched position. He turned his head to watch his father bank of and spin around to face him. "If he can do that..." Jin thought to himself. He searched into his mind.  
  
Finding a latent energy flowing in his head, he focused on it and allowed the Devil Gene to take over. He began a transformation also. His skin turned scaly and green. Large wings came about from his shoulder blades, and his eyes began red, just like Kazuya's. His well-toned muscles became even larger as he completed his transformation. Yet somehow, he was still in control of himself. Kazuya smiled. "Well, you've finally decided to show me what you can do." Without warning, Kazuya fired a projectile from the gem in his forehead. Like a searing laser, it cut a hole in Jin's thigh. "AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" Jin screamed. It wasn't a human scream. It was a monstrous roar. Jin ignored the pain and leaped up to his father. Clasping onto his legs, he brought Kazuya down and began throwing punches in his face. Kazuya kicked him off. The two began hand to hand fighting again. Kazuya delivered a roundhouse, which Jin ducked and retaliated with an uppercut. Kazuya blocked it and thrust his palm forward, making contact with Jin's gut. Jin reeled back and hit the floor. Kazuya fired another beam, this one impacting on his shoulder. It was clear that Kazuya was having his fun now. "Jin," he said. "You've lost. Now it's time to give back what you took from me."  
  
Jin could only think of one thing. His mind shifted from his father to his mother. Somehow, the image of his mother made him feel distinctly better. He could hear her voice. "Jin, listen to me and follow your heart. It won't lead you wrong. Your father, despite his evil, can still be a good person. Anyone is capable of that, Jin. Even you. Although you are a conflicting mass of essence, I believe in you. Your friends believe in you. Jin..."  
  
Jin's eyes snapped opened. With a sudden push with his hands, he flipped up, kicking Kazuya squarely in the face. "It's not over yet," Jin said, with a trill in his voice. He rushed Kazuya, who began to attack again. Jin countered and dodged his punches and kicks. Each attack was easily countered. Jin brushed his father's fist aside and came back with a punch to the gut. Kazuya staggered back at Jin's sudden strength. He tried another attack, this time a quick high combo. Jin closed his eyes and crouched low, then came back up with another uppercut. Kazuya was lifted into the air. He crashed to the ground, landing in front of Ling. She stood with astonishment. But she did understand Jin. She finally found why he was the way he was. Jin lifted his father in the air with one hand and began to absorb his energy. After a minute, Kazuya's broken wings went limp and his entire body went dark. Jin dropped his father and collapsed, his form beginning to shift back to the original.  
  
They left the mansion together, carrying Kazuya's body. Ling watched Jin with a fearful expression in her eyes. She finally had to say something. "Jin? What now?" He narrowed his eyes. "I have the complete Devil Gene now. There are two more things I have to do. One is to destroy my father's body. I know the perfect way to do that. Two..." His voice trailed off. "What it is, Kazama?" Hwoarang quizzed. "It's also something else very important. I'll tell you once we get to the volcano." With that, they trudged into the mountainous paths and up to the dormant volcano.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Well, there's only one chapter left and it's probably not going to be too long. Anyway, thank you for reading this, especially if you've stuck with me from the beginning. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten. Until next time. 


	9. Final Chapter

Jin's Revenge By BahamutZERO  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Namco owns everything.  
  
They arrived at the volcano. It was dormant, had been for years but looking down into the boiling mass of magma, it seemed almost frightening. Jin carried his father's body to the edge and dropped him in. They watched as the body tumbled down the rocks and splashed into the magma. Jin closed his eyes and stood there for along time.  
  
Ling stood next to Jin and put an arm around him. "What now, Jin?" she asked. Jin turned to her, a deep sadness in his eyes. "Now it's my turn," he choked. Ling stared at him wide-eyed. It was unbelievable! Ling quickly put both of her arms on his shoulders. "Why!? You can't do this, Jin!" she yelled, starting to cry. Jin took her hands and said, "I have both parts of the Devil Gene. Now, I'm just too dangerous. If I were to continue living, I would turn out just like Kazuya. No, worse. It's time to join my mother and maybe my soul can be put to rest." Ling buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. "No, you can't," she whispered. Jin pulled away and looked at her one last time. "Good-bye, Ling. I will be watching you." With that, he stepped off the edge and plummeted to lava dome. Ling collapsed to her knees but never looked into the pool...  
  
2 years later...  
  
The woods were calm and collective. Ling sat on the edge of the small pond that Jin would go forest-bathing in. It was still the same as before. The only new thing about it was the tombstone sitting nearby. There was no body, of course but the stone read "Jin Kazama." Ling stared at the stone for a long time. She had gone through an emotional shock since that day but had since recovered an learned to appreciate life as Jin did. Ling got up and left the thick of the woods. Standing on a hill side, she looked up into the clouds. "Is he really watching me?" she wondered. To the east, she could see the sun starting to rise.  
  
A new day had begun...  
  
*******  
  
And that's all I have to about that. I know it wasn't the best ending in the world but it seemed kind of fitting. Anyway, this is first fan fiction so don't go too hard on me! Just kidding. Big thanks goes out to all those who reviewed for me. I know my updating was pretty irregular so thanks for sticking with me. There won't be a sequel to this, it just wouldn't work out, really, unless I got a good idea. So maybe there might be. Until then! 


End file.
